theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Ash Ketchum Funeral (Feat. Tai and Agumon)
Gallery Funeral Chapel picture.png Entering Funeral Chapel.png Bright Sunshine.png Transcript * (Rain and Thunder Rumbling) * Narrator: "The funeral chapel-" * (Tai and Agumon walk around right to the church building and go right inside where Ash Ketchum's funeral ceremony's taking place.) * Narrator: "Oh, hello, Tai, Agumon, you don't wanna be late for this (he sniffs depressingly.) special event." * (Tai and Agumon opens the church door.) * (Dawn and Serena are both right by Ash Ketchum's open blue casket with Tai and Agumon holding a tissue boxes and both grab a two tissues and puts it back on the table stand.) * Dawn and Serena: (Whimpering A Bit) * Dawn and Serena: "AAAAAAAAH!" * (Dawn and Serena run off sobbing wildly.) * (Misty walks depressingly and walks right by Ash Ketchum's open blue casket.) * Misty: "Oh, Ash..." * (Misty kisses Ash.) * Misty: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) * Misty: "WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" * (Cut to Brock, Tracey Sketchit, Cilan, Kiawe and Sophocles carrying Ash Ketchum's closed blue casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be Ash Ketchum's grave.) * (Clemont is digging up Ash Ketchum's soon to be grave.) * (The tombstone reads R.I.P. Ash Ketchum on it.) * (Misty, May, Dawn, Serena, Clemont, Sophocles, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Sawyer and Hau are looking depressed now that Ash Ketchum's gone for good.) * (Brock, Tracey Sketchit, Cilan and Kiawe put Ash Ketchum's closed blue casket right in the grave pit.) * Bonnie and Pikachu: (Whimpering Nervously In Depression) * Iris: (Whimpering Nervously In Depression) * Max: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) * Max: (Running right over to the closed blue casket) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" * (Paul grabs right on to Max's left shoulder with his right hand.) * Jessie, James and Meowth: (Sobbing And Wailing) * May: (Sobbing And Wailing) * (Ash Ketchum's closed blue casket is getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit.) * Bonnie and Pikachu: (Sobbing And Wailing) * Iris: (Sobbing And Wailing) * Misty: (Sobbing A Bit) * Dawn: (Sobbing A Bit) * (Serena is sobbing heavily while Professor Oak supports him.) * (Gary Oak, Paul and Trip are just standing there in depression, but they're not sobbing their eyes out like Pikachu, Misty, Delia Ketchum, Jessie, James, Meowth, May, Max, Harley, Dawn, Conway, Barry, Ursula, Iris, Bianca, Burgundy, Serena, Bonnie, Miette, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Lillie, Mallow, Lana and Giovanni are.) * (Delia Ketchum puts the shovels down.) * (Delia Ketchum is tearing up slightly.) * (Gladion, Lillie and Paul are take turns using a shovel.) * (Lillie is looking down in depression that Ash Ketchum's gone for good.) * (Bianca is sobbing wildly while Stephan is looking right at her.) * (Conway is also sobbing wildly while Nando is supporting her.) * (Burgundy is also sobbing wildly while Georgia looks quite annoyed with him.) * Lillie: (Sobbing A Bit) * Mallow and Lana: (Sobbing Heavily) * (Barry is standing right next to Kenny and he's sobbing wildly.) * (Shauna, Tierno and Trevor are sobbing heavily that Ash Ketchum has passed away in his death bed episode.) * (Ursula and Miette are both sobbing heavily.) * (Harley is rubbing away the tear drops from his eyes.) * (Ritchie, Drew and Alain are looking down in depression.) * (Tai and Agumon are also depressed now that his partner's gone for good.) * (Paul is burying Ash Ketchum's closed blue casket.) * (Max is still sobbing wildly while having his right hand out at Ash Ketchum's soon to be grave.) * (Cut to Giovanni in the Team Rocket Headquarters......) * Giovanni: "Goodbye, Ash." * Giovanni: (Evil Laughter) * Giovanni: (Sobbing A Bit) * (The very next morning, the rainstorm just stopped and Tai and Agumon place some daisies and tulips right on Ash Ketchum's grave.) * Narrator: "Farewell, Ash, you will always remain in our hearts." Characters * Ash Ketchum * Pikachu * Misty * Brock * Tracey Sketchit * Gary Oak * Ritchie * Delia Ketchum * Professor Oak * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * Jessie * James * Meowth * Giovanni * May * Max * Drew * Harley * Dawn * Paul * Nando * Kenny * Conway * Barry * Ursula * Iris * Cilan * Trip * Bianca * Burgundy * Stephan * Georgia * Serena * Clemont * Bonnie * Alain * Miette * Shauna * Tierno * Trevor * Sawyer * Lillie * Mallow * Lana * Kiawe * Sophocles * Gladion * Hau * Tai * Agumon Voice Cast * Ninti Chance - Pikachu/Misty/May/Max/Dawn/Iris/Burgundy/Serena/Bonnie/Mallow/Lana * Julie Park - Jessie/Ursula/Miette * Matthew Euston - James * Samuel Meza - Meowth/Barry/Clemont/Tierno/Trevor * Krystal Hall - Bianca/Shauna/Lillie * Tommy Evans - Conway/Giovanni * Stephen J. Pena - Narrator Category:Funeral Ceremony Category:Antoons Funeral Ceremony Clips Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon anime series Category:Digimon Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas